hegaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Water altar
The water altar is the place where players go to craft water runes. The altar is located in the Lumbridge Swamp, the nearest bank is at Draynor Village to the north-west of the altar. You may also use the water altar to create a water tiara, simply have a water talisman and a normal tiara in your inventory, and then use it on the altar. If you have taken some rune essence, crafted some water runes and have completed the Dealing with Scabaras quest, enchanted water tiaras can be created using this method. Like all Runecrafting altars, the outside appears as a ruin with stones spread around a stone circle. Right-clicking the stone circle shows it as a "mysterious ruin." To enter the altar, players must bring either a water talisman, water tiara, enchanted water tiara, omni-talisman, omni-tiara, or omni-talisman staff. If a player brings a water talisman, then they must use it with the altar, whereas players with a water tiara can just click on the stone circle. The inside of the altar is very nature-related. The altar is on an island with daisies. Smaller islands surround the altar with waterlilies around them. The Zealot music track is unlocked when a player goes here. When looking eastwards, the island appears to look like a head. It is possible to make mist runes , mud runes and steam runes while at this altar, at a mid success rate, so expect to lose a few runes. To make these however you require one set of elemental runes, a stack of pure essence and 2 talismans. Note: Performing this action uses up a talisman and you will NOT get it back. For example, crafting mist runes would consume 1 air talisman PER craft In order to make mist runes at this altar you would require, a water talisman, an air talisman, a stack of water runes and some pure essence. In order to make mud runes at this altar you would require, a water talisman, an earth talisman, a stack of earth runes and some pure essence In order to make steam runes at this altar you would require, a water talisman, a fire talisman, a stack of fire runes and some pure essence If you equip a binding necklace your success rate when binding runes like these will increase to 100% giving you the ability to make as many bound runes as you have rune essence and whatever elemental runes you have with you. It has a total of 15 uses before it is broken. E.g.: For each time you use the craft option you use a charge NOT per entrance to a runecrafting temple. So if you use 20 essence to make some steam runes, and then empty your rune pouched to make another group you will use 2 charges of your necklace. Crafting a water rune is one of the requirements for the "easy" Achievement Diary. Players can go to the bank in Lumbridge, but they may choose to use their amulet of glory or their Explorer's Ring to bank at Draynor, which is the next closest bank. Players may also choose to bring their dramen staff and go to Zanaris, although this is the slowest route. Trivia *Trollweiss flowers can be found here but can not be picked. When players attempt to pick them, "Nothing interesting happens." de:Wasser-Altar Category:Locations